Blurring Lines
by Maranna Listten
Summary: No one knows he is there, but he is. Slowly, Sebastian takes over Jace, until the only choice seems to be to get rid of the young Shadowhunter-forever. Many alternate endings. My first story, so please read and review so that I can make it better.
1. Prologue

He paced and down the room, restlessly checking his phone. His contact had to answer soon, or the ritual would be preformed and his plans would fall apart. He stared at the skyline of the city. There, to the North, he could see the tall spires of the Institute piercing the sky. His target was there, underneath the roof, surrounded by wards. His mother (as he thought of her) had done a good job. He was linked to his target so perfectly, that no one could even tell of the danger. If they had, the boy would be locked in the Silent City by now.

"Enjoying the view?' a lazy voice inquired behind him

"Hardly," he answered, turning around. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't come"

"And miss a chance for revenge? Not likely"

The air in the room shivered, and suddenly the owner of the lazy voice was visible. For a demon, Vynn wasn't that bad. She had a vaguely human shape and voice, and if it wasn't for the fire that blazed up and down her body she could easily pass as a normal person. She was also one of the more powerful demons. Her race could add power to themselves by ingesting emotions or applying demonic symbols to their arms. In a way, the race of Wrashant demons was a lot like the shadowhunters, except for the fact that they were evil. Vynn had been training and studying for ages, and she could suppress the flames that were the only sign of her demonic heritage. That was why he had chosen her for this task-she could easily lure humans and nephilim in with her beautiful human disguise.

"Do you have the orbs?" he asked. "They are almost ready to perform the ritual, and you know what happens then"

"Of course I have them. Six from nephilim, six from mundanes. You should have come with me. The looks on their faces when I released the fire was priceless! And each one's emotions made me stronger."

Vynn handed him twelve small, clear, orbs. They contained soul essence from her victims. He smiled as he took in their clarity. No emotions fogged up the glass.

He walked over to the circle on the floor, placing each orb on a certain point. Vynn herself stood in the center. He chanted, and from each orb rose a sliver of mist, which Vynn absorbed. She smiled, and stepped from the circle, fire blazing up and down her arms.

"Remember, tonight, you go and find them. A single touch and the essence will be transferred into the boy. With all the confusion, I'll be able to seize control of his mind"

"And then I will feed on the panic and confusion!" Vynn cackled. Her race fed on human emotions, and their methods of draining the mundanes were horrifying.

"Are you sure that you understand?" He asked, "I can't risk anything"

Vynn smiled and strode over to him, giving him a hug. She had been close friends with Lilith, and she was quiet fond of anyone who wished to cause pain.

"Don't worry Sebastian," she said,"there is no way that I will fail"

Then, with a swirl of fire, she disappeared into the night.

She was right. The only way Vynn could fail was if Jace didn't show up. Knowing Jace, however, there was no way he would miss the demon attack on the "mundane" girl who was really Vynn. Not with a pack of Dragoniod demons on the loose. Of course, these were also part of the plan, pets of Vynn who no longer pleased her. They would die tonight, but the confusion brought on by their target would shake the shadow world to its core. 


	2. Chapter 1

"HELP ME!"

Vynn was surprised. The boy was very punctual. Almost immediately after Sebastian had alerted the Institute of an attack on a 'mundane', he had come running. And he was alone. He was going to be very easy prey, she thought. Vynn continued to scream as demon servants crawled all over her body. The boy was already picking them off with ease, angel-sword flashing. Soon he would be close enough to touch, and to destroy.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, still fighting the demons.

Instead of replying, she screamed again. The sound prompted the boy to move faster.

_It might be a shame to take him, _Vynn thought, _he is so beautiful. But I have already promised him to Sebastian, although that child will have no idea how to fully control the boy, and will surely be found out. _

At long last, the boy finally dispatched the last demon with a swift hit from his blade. As blood and ichor rained down, the boy ran to Vynn, still not seeing past her human disguise.

"It's okay now, they're gone. I'm not gonna hurt you either," he said.

He reached out a hand to help her up off of the ground. Vynn reached up, and as she grabbed his hand, she felt her glamour fading away and the comfortable, familiar heat as flames engulfed her body. She felt the ecstasy as she sucked up his pathetic human emotions and the 12 souls, 6 mundane, 6 Shadowhunter flooded out of her and into the boy. She sucked up his emotions: shock, fear, anger. And then almost choked as those emotions were sucked dry and she felt a deep, strong love.

_Sebastian had warned me of his love, but I wasn't expecting this hell, _Vynn thought as the sickly sweet emotion was absorbed, and then rejected by her body, causing her a burning pain.

But even love fades eventually, and Vynn breathed a sigh of relief as the love left and was replaced with more typical emotions.

Vynn grew stronger as the boy grew weaker. He collapsed to the ground, and when there was nothing left of any of his emotions, she let him go. The boy dropped to the ground, hitting his head on the cold, wet ground of the alley where he found her.

_Oops... Oh well, Sebastian didn't say anything about not damaging the merchandise! _Vynn thought, unconcerned. _Let him deal with it!_

Vynn walked away, pulled out her phone, and sent a message:

**It is done. The boy is yours, but I keep his emotions.**

Less than a minute later, she got a reply.

_What? That is not what we agreed on! I need his emotions!_

**You said you needed the boy. You have him. You said nothing about the emotions. They are mine. **

Vynn sent the message, and disappeared.

_**A.N: Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassie Clare. Except Vynn who is our own creation.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were fencing for a warm-up when Jace collapsed. Without warning, he pitched to his knees, rapier flying to the side. A black aura faintly glowed an inch above his skin.

Clary started toward him, reaching for her stele. She was almost there when the aura receded and Jace gracefully rose to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked, still concerned about his sudden faceplant.

"I am perfectly fine… Clary", he replied.

She moved back instinctively. There was something wrong with Jace. He stepped towards her again, and once more she retreated.

"What is wrong… Clary? Why are you backing away from me… Clary?" The not-quite-Jace asked.

For the life of her, Clary couldn't understand what was wrong with Jace. He had been perfectly fine since his battle with Lilith, although he _had_ been rather cold since the Dragoniod attack. They had found him, unconscious, in the alley muttering something about souls and fire.

The Silent Brothers had found out that he somehow was hosting 12 souls within his, but he had recovered from that weeks ago. There were no signs of possession, and the protection ritual was almost ready. Soon, Jace would be as safe as he could be, considering his calling and future job.

Still, Clary was afraid. This wasn't Jace. She could see the change in him, He wasn't the warm, funny and charmingly cocky, and yet still vulnerable boy he used to be. All the vulnerability was totally, utterly gone, and there was nothing left where it used to be. And it was frightening. For the first time ever, Clary was _afraid _of Jace. It was that unnatural fear that drove Clary further and further away, until her back hit the door and she whirled around, ready to escape. Clary pulled at the door handles, but they didn't move. Glancing down, she saw that the handles were enveloped in a dark aura, exactly like the one that had eerily surrounded Jace not five minutes before.

Jace. Remembering that he was there, she slowly turned around and froze. He was standing an arm's length away, staring at her. It was then that she noticed his eyes. They were black as night, black as coal, and black as the eyes of Sebastian. The eyes of her brother. The brother that had taken down the wards. The brother that had kissed her, that had killed Max. Clary screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jace frowned. "What is the matter…Clary? "He asked. "I do not plan to hurt you… Clary."

He reached out and Clary screamed again. Moving instinctively, she thrust the butt of her rapier into his stomach and then kicked him on the head. She was particularly good at that, and she knocked him to the floor. Dropping the rapier as she ran, Clary sprinted toward the ladder that led up to the beams. Strapping herself into a harness (now was _not _the time to fall), she moved across the beams. Resting across two beams was a pair of feather staffs.

_Right. Today's lesson was fighting in the air. _Clary thought, before picking up the smaller of the two weapons and slowly creeping over the long rafters.

Below, Jace was on his feet, searching for her. He didn't see that she was above him. Clary breathed a small sigh of relief, which turned into a gasp as Jace's head snapped up and he saw her. His eyes glinted darkly before he raced up the ladder and raised the other feather staff. He wore no harness.

Clary jumped from beam to beam, avoiding Jace as he followed her. She slipped, and in the time it had taken to recover, Jace had caught up to her. Clary knew that there was no use trying to fight Jace, not when he was so unlike himself. He would have skewered her before you could say _shish kebab_. There was only one thing left for her to do.

_Well, _she thought, looking down at the floor fifteen feet below, _what goes up must come down. _

Clary threw herself off the rafters.

A.N: Hello! Sorry if this took long-ish to upload... We were distracted. (You can blame the best show ever: "Veronica Mars" on that. Seriosly BEST. SHOW. EVER.) Anyways, if you haven't been to our profile, you don't know that we are two people. (Maranna= Marta and Anna. Get it?)

One of us wrote the Prolouge, and the other one wrote Chapter 1. Geuss who wrote what?

(Chapter 2 was a collaboration. It was hard for any one of us to write from Clary's POV. 'Cuz we don't like her much.)

Special thanks: StrangeBlueThings... First review! You are awesome!


	4. Chapter 3

Clary plummeted to the ground, the dark walls of the training room blurring past as she fell.

Why did I think this was a good idea?

She screamed as the rope of her harness ran out and snapped tight, causing her to bounce up like she was a bungee jumper. When Clary finally settled down, from her vantage point she could see the doors burst inward, and Isabelle, Alec, Robert and Maryse running in.

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled when she saw Clary dangling helplessly above her. Clary turned her body so that she could see Jace. He was still crouched on the beam above her. As she watched, he drew a thin dagger from his belt and leaped towards her. She watched in terror as he flew…

And suddenly she felt the rope that was holding her slice in half. She was falling again. She felt strong arms around her as someone caught her before she hit the ground. She watched, terrified but awed as Jace grabbed the rope from which she had been dangling two seconds ago, and snarled, his pretty face turning into a gruesome, unnatural mask. He swung at her, but the person holding Clary stepped back, and Jace slammed into the ground, slumping unconscious.

The person who caught her released her, and Clary saw that it was Robert Lightwood.

"Thank you, "she whispered.

Looking around, she saw that Alec had his bow in hand and that an arrow was stuck in the wall - he must have caused her second fall. Maryse and Isabelle were tying Jace up with some rope that they had found on the ground somewhere. Robert had moved away from Clary and now stood behind Maryse, his arms crossed.

Maryse, seeing that Clary was watching them, crossed the room, her wickedly high heels tapping against the hardwood floor of the training room as she walked. Well, thought Clary, at least you know where Isabelle inherited her love of painful footwear.

"Clary, what happened?"

The shock and horror of Jace turning on her came flooding back. She swayed on her feet, suddenly dizzy.

"Black thing… Tried to kill me… Sebastian's eyes….," Clary muttered.

And then, much like Jace had, she collapsed to the floor.

**A.N. Hello again! I know, we are horrible people for not updating in FOREVER, but here's a new chapter. And SORRY that it is soooooo short… Next one will be longer, promise. And you know, reviews really help motivate us to write ;)**


End file.
